Dulce noche de Otoño
by Asumi-chan
Summary: One short. Estás sola, sin familia, ni compañeros. Sango piensa sobre todo lo que le ha pasado en su vida desde que su hermano Kohaku murió, pero... ¿podrá Miroku ayudarla?


Bueno este fics va dedicado exclusivamente a mi amiga Antonietta que me dio mucho plan que le hiciera un One – Short de esta pareja ya que es su favorita de esta serie, que no la haré de su favorita, por que... antes muerta que sencilla xD, ya veis loca completamente, no dejo derechos a autor, ya que menos los personajes todo el mío :P. Espero que os guste n.n y que de verdad os encante. Aviso hay lemmon XD

**Dulce noche de otoño**

Era de noche en el Sengoku, reinaba una calma y paz increíble en sus cielos, nadie podría creer que hacía apenas unas pocas horas llovía a cantaros. El suelo estaba empapado, y las hojas entre verdes y amarillas, una hermosa noche de otoño... no hacía mucho frío, ya que apenas estaban en Septiembre y el verano se alejaba a paso lento. La brisa del bosque tenía un aroma de añoranza y su color añil amarillento, las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a caer... mientras unas pocas de ardillas jugueteaban entre las copas de estas. Sus caminos arenosos ahora tenían un manto de secas hojas marrones, que ahora por causa de la lluvia estaban húmedas. En esa época, era normal ver a viajeros irse al sur, donde en invierno la temperatura aún era cálida. Pero esa misma noche... el frío había dejado al un lado, para que reinara una de esas últimas noches veraniegas, donde la temperatura del ambiente era perfecta...

_Pocas noches de calma reinaban ahí... nadie creería que hacía unas dos jornadas, el cielo se tornaba negro violeta dejando paso a un aire tóxico y un ambiente de maldad. Una batalla grandiosa se vivió y casi los luchadores de esta mueren, pero sucedió al final que vencieron... por muy irreal que pareciera, un par de humanos, una sacerdotisa, un hanyou y un pequeño Kitsune... habían conseguido derrotar al ser que ansiaba el poder de la perla... habían conseguido ya su objetivo. _

_Pero no todo era un camino de rosas en la vida, por que una de las personas que ahí se encontraba lloraba... de emoción, tristeza, gozo, amargura, dolor... su llanto era silencioso, pero sus lágrimas caían al suelo al lado de un pequeño... un niño que apenas había llegado a la adolescencia con su faz serena y ojos cerrados... parecía que solo estaba dormido, pero no era así. Habían ganado la batalla, pero a costa de tantas vidas... tantas personas sufrieron a causa de ese maldito engendro que ahora por fin destruyeron._

_Un niño... su hermano pequeño... Kohaku. Yacía a su lado completamente inmóvil, parecía que solo descansaba, pero ella sabía que no era asíél ya no tenía el fragmento de la perla que Naraku le había implantado... no... estaba muerto. Un niño inocente, sin culpa de sus actos a cometer, ya que lo había echo bajo el control de aquel bastardo, no era más que un niño... y ahora su cuerpo sin vida se encontraba ahí. Ella no podía hacer otra cosa, no había podido salvarle como prometió... por lo menos, una última cosa haría antes de llevarlo a la aldea y enterrarlo junto con sus familiares. Se inclinó levemente sobre el cuerpo del muchacho y le dio un beso fraternal en su mejilla, la piel estaba fría... helada... sin signos vitales recorriendo por él._

_Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había enterrado al pequeño en la aldea... su nicho al lado del de su padre, junto a sus amigos... todas aquellas personas con las que había convivido desde la infancia ahora yacían enfrente suya. Ahora si que estaba sola... completamente sola, su hermano había muerto, y no tenía más familiares... pero tenía a sus amigos, aquellos con los que había vivido tantas aventuras y conocido muchas personas._

_Se levando de el suelo, tenía que tomar el aire, tenía que despejar las ideas de su mente. Kirara dormía placidamente en la cabaña, ella era lo único que le quedaba, y aunque no quería preocuparla. Salió sigilosamente de la aldea y se dirigió hacia un pequeño riachuelo que estaba un poco lejos, pero cuanto más lejos sería mejor, más tiempo para poder pensar. El cielo estaba despejado, y la hierba húmeda, lo notaba. Un leve murmullo se escuchara a lo lejos, entre los árboles... era una pequeña cascada oculta por la arboleda, cuando era pequeña le encantaba ir a ese lugar, le traía tantos bueno recuerdos... sobre su hermano y familia. Pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos cafés, no quería recordar nada, quería poder desahogarse... _

_- Estoy sola... – musitó – completamente sola en el mundo... – susurró escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas – sola... – mientras seguía llorando._

_Un ruido se escuchó detrás de ella, los arbustos de movieron levemente, ella con algo de temor agarró una piedra pequeña se su lado y la tiró con fuerza en la dirección donde escuchó eso. Un lamento adolorido se oyó desde el otro lado y Sango se levanto rápidamente en posición de lucha, no tendría su boomerang, pero aún así sabía luchar. _

_¿Quién anda ahí?. – preguntó._

_- Soy yo – contestó una voz demasiada familiar para ella._

_De entre las sombras salió un joven de unos veinte años, su ropa de color lila y morada, tal y como eran las ropa de un monje budista. Unos profundos ojos azules se posaron en ella, y su pelo marrón oscuro estaba casi negro por estar en la oscuridad._

_- Monje... – dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado del cuerpo ¿qué se supone que hace aquí?. Creí que estaría con su padrino celebrando que ya no tiene la maldición – comentó con melancolía, pero no se dignaba a mirar a los ojos al monje._

_- La verdad... es que vine a verte, pero con la lluvia de antes, se me hizo tarde – rió levemente – iba a ser una visita rápida, pero ya ves, es de noche y te acabo de ver – mirándola, pero no comprendiendo por que ella esquivaba su mirada._

_- Ya entiendo... – dándose la vuelta mientras miraba la claridad del agua ¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí?. – dijo levemente sentándose de nuevo en el pasto._

_- Yo... te vi venir cuando iba para la aldea, así que te seguí - pronunció algo nervioso._

_- Vale... siempre he venido aquí para pensar, me relaja estar aquí, es un lugar importante para mí – sonrió con añoranza._

_- Es un lugar muy pacífico, no me extraña que te guste – murmuró sentándose a su lado._

_Entre ellos dos solo había silencio, una sombra de tristeza se cernía sobre la muchacha de cabellos caoba. Era un silencio incómodo cargado de tensión, al muchacho no le gustaba ver a Sango de esa manera, le partía el corazón verla de esa forma, tan débil, tan indefensa... aunque seguía siendo la misma, ahora parecía mucho más inocente que siempre... su mirada oculta entre sus rodillas... y lo que había dicho antes, lo escuchó por casualidad, pero le había dolido tanto la forma en que pronunció con amargura las palabras anteriores... Se acercó a ella sin que se diera cuenta, y le paso un brazo por el hombro de ella haciendo que se sobresaltase y la apegó a su cuerpo._

_- No estas sola... me tienes a mí – sonriendo dulcemente a la muchacha que levanto la vista sorprendida._

_- Pero... ¿cómo...?. – no pudo continuar la frase ya que con su mano libre le puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios en signo de silencio._

_- Sh... te oí antes, y creo que es una mentira, si estuvieras sola yo no estaría ahora contigo – acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla – si tienes que llorar, llora, lo necesitas Sango... – mirándola cariñosamente._

_La joven exterminadora se sorprendió por ese acto, nunca se habría imaginado al monje tan afectivo. Siguió el consejo que le dio, se apoyó instintivamente en su pecho un lloró... todo lo que se había guardado salió bajo la luz de las estrellas... cerró sus ojos, y aunque llorara, se sentía tranquila... estar en esa posición era tranquilizante... sentir su calor, su lenta pero suave respiración, oír los latidos constantes de su corazón... Poco a poco sus sollozos fueron acallados... ya no caían más lágrimas, como si sus ojos se secaran de repente paró de llorar. _

_¿Estas mejor?. – preguntó el cerca de su oído._

_La joven se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del muchacho en su oreja y asintió débilmente. Se sonrojó un poco al ver en la posición en la que estaban, pero no se movió en ningún instante, no quería separarse de ese calor protector. Miroku empezó a acariciarle los cabellos a la chica que se encontraba entre sus brazos, la sentía tan frágil, tan hermosa... esa niña que le robó el corazón y que con solo una de sus sonrisas recuperaba la suya, aunque por ello se llevara unas pocas cachetadas. Sonrió levemente y apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de ella, sus olor a rosas frescas en un mañana de primavera... un suave aroma para el deleite de sus sentidos. _

_Sango sintió extraña, sus pulsaciones aumentaron y su faz sonrosada se escondió un poco más en el pecho del monje, no tenía el valor para mirarle a los ojos, pero quería hacerlo, quería agradecerle que estuviera a su lado en esos momentos en los que la estaba pasando mal. Lentamente movió su cabeza y la levanto tímidamente para poder ver a los ojos a Miroku... El joven la miró con curiosidad y... si, amor, un amor que nunca había expresado, una mirada oculta que solo la guardaba para ella, para su hermosa niña de ojos cafés. La exterminadora se perdió en sus profundas orbes azules... una mirada que nunca había visto en él, pero que siempre deseo ver. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como intentando decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras, se había quedado como paralizada por la mirada de él... lentamente el se fue acercando mientras cerraba sus ojos, y como por causa de algún hechizo, Sango hizo lo mismo, no sabría por que, pero sus ojos se cerraron instantáneamente después de ver el rostro de Miroku tan cerca del suyo._

_Su labios se juntaron levemente, un beso casto, puro... libre de cualquier mal pensamiento que se le pasara por la cabeza a cualquiera. Poco a poco, ambos fueron tomando ritmo, una serie de pequeños besos seguidos, sus labios se movían al compás de una melodía que parecía que aparecía a cada momento. Miroku se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos con una ternura inimaginable, Sango solo atinó a sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente. Miroku la volvió a besar pero esta vez ahondando el beso, aunque fuera lentamente sus lenguas parecían jugar entre sí para ver quien conseguía el poder entre ellas. _

_Ambos se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, ambos sonrojados, con las respiraciones agitadas mirando a los ojos constantemente, un brillo que jamás se habían visto mutuamente: deseo, pasión, amor... ambas cosas combinadas entre si. Ambos siguieron con el juego de los besos durante un tiempo, hasta que Miroku empezó a besar su cuello deleitándose con su aroma y sabor... Sango le abrazó y empezó a morder levemente el lóbulo del joven susurrándole al oído. Miroku rió suavemente por las cosquillas que le causaba mientras seguía besando cada centímetro de su piel, era atraído por ella, dulce miel que a los ojos escapa con deseo... y ahora estaba sediento de ella. _

_Miroku fue tendiendo a Sango con delicadeza sobre el pasto húmedo, sus ropas se mojaron por las pequeñas gotas que aún impregnaba la hierba que tenían debajo. El monje volvió con sed a los labios dulces de si niña, la cual estaba acariciando la espalda de él seductoramente, llegó a la coleta que sujetaba el pelo del muchacho y la soltó, la verdad es que nunca le había visto sin la coleta, y sentía curiosidad. Él sintió como unos cuantos cabellos caían sobre su rostro y abrió los ojos pare observas la tierna sonrisa que tenía ella en sus labios._

_- Te ves mejor así – volviendo a acercarse a él – Miroku... – susurró fundiéndose con el en un tierno beso._

_El joven se sorprendió, nunca había oído su nombre de los labios de la chica, y debía reconocer que se escuchaba sencillamente perfecto. Miroku necesitaba más contacto que eso... lentamente fue quitándose a Sango la parte de arriba del vestido déjanosla solo en una venda que cubría su pecho, aún era pronto, pero lo demás... fue bajando cuidadosamente proporcionándole pequeños besos por el cuello mientras seguía bajando. Paso su mano cuidadosamente por el pecho que tenía vendado, ella solo daba pequeños suspiros y al contacto con la mano de Miroku se estremeció. Él miró a Sango directamente esperando su aprobación para poder quitar la última cosa que tapada la parte superior del cuerpo de la muchacha, ella solo lo miró y le besó en los labios, cosa que entendió como un sí._

_Sango se incorporó y levantó sus brazos un poco avergonzadaél cogió cuidadosamente un extremo de la venda y empezó a quitársela... acarició el costado de la chica mientras con la otra terminaba de quitar esa molestia que ocultaba uno de los secretos que Sango tan bien sabía esconder. Ella sonrió avergonzada y bajo su mirada un poco, el notó eso y se acercó y su oído volviéndola a tumbar._

_- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido, no te avergüences de tu belleza – pronunció seductoramente._

_Ella se sonrojó pero le miró aliviada, era bueno saber que para el era hermosa... un enorme halago para ella por parte de él sin duda. Miroku fue bajando hasta llegar a sus senos y comenzó a besarlos como si de dulces se tratara, dándole pequeños besos a cada uno de ellos, mientras que una de sus manos estaba acariciando la pierna, y la otra tocaba con suavidad su piel tersa como la seda. Sango gemía débilmente mientras se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener los impulsos de gritar que sentía, sin previo aviso introduzco sus manos en el pecho de Miroku intentando quitarle su traje. El monje capto la indirecta y se quitó el también la parte de arriba quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Sus pectorales marcados y su cuerpo firme, unas cuantas heridas de combate pero tan diminutas que casi no se veían, acarició tentativamente su cuerpo y sonrió ante tal espectáculo._

_Miroku subió su mano tentativamente hacia las caderas de Sango, necesitaba estar a su lado, hacerla saber que era única y que en su corazón solo existiría ella siempre. Fue retirándole la parte de abajo del traje lentamente, dejando al descubierto sus piernas largas y delgadas, las cuales comenzó a acariciar casi al instante de verlas. Sango seguía igual, necesitaba... necesitaba besarle de nuevo, uniéndose con él. El monje acudió a su llamado y la volvió a besar con fervor y devoción, como si fuera la cosa más frágil que existiera en el mundo. Sus lenguas el reclamos, transmitían tales cantidad de sentimientos que no necesitaban ser dichos._

_Él sintió una fricción en su entrepierna y entonces entendió que casi todo llegaría a su fin, se quitó lo que a él le quedaba de ropa pero aún sin estar desnudo por completo. Sango lo abrazó queriendo estar mayor tiempo sintiendo su calor, pero el se separó con una faz de vergüenza y añoranza, esta entendió a que se refería, no tenía miedo, estaba con el... la persona a la que más amaba en el mundo, y sabía que nunca le haría daño, por lo menos no intencionadamente._

_Miroku despendió a Sango de la única prenda que le quedaba y acarició su estómago mientras una pila de besos iban bajando desde sus labios hasta el abdomen. También se retiró la última prenda que le quedaba a él, dejando al descubierto su miembro casi por completo erecto, a lo que sintió un poco de vergüenza y Sango lanzo una risilla inocente. Se puso en posición y empezó a introducir cuidadosamente su miembro, tenía miedo de dañar a la chica, eso esa lo que menos quería, y sabía que ella estaba seguro de eso ya que le había dado su consentimiento anteriormente._

_Ella frunció el ceño, dolía... si pero no tanto como se esperaba, entonces sintió una punzada de dolor intenta que hizo que se agarrara fuerte al pasto y mordiera el labio para no gritar. Ante esta reacción Miroku se asustó, iba a decirle algo pero ella se le adelantó._

_- No te muevas... – susurró – solo espera a que me acostumbre... – relajándose un poco y asintiendo – sigue – musitó._

_Miroku dudó un poco, pero lentamente fue penetrando con todo el cuidado del mundo... al principio era un sensación algo incómoda, pero al final te acabas acostumbrando al dolor... que poco a poco va cambiando a un gozo que jamás hubieras sentido de otra forma. La penetraciones fueron cada vez más rápidas y seguidas, haciendo que los dos gimieran fuertemente._

_El monje sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulara en un mismo punto mientras seguía penetrando cada vez con más fuerza a la chica que estaba exaltada. Sus respiraciones cada vez mucho más rápidas, sus corazones latían a un ritmo de frenesí altísimo, sus cuerpos formaban una danza milenaria y sus lenguas seguían jugando entre sí._

_Sango sintió que algo se contraía dentro de ella, una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo dejándola agotada, mientras que Miroku había dejado de penetrar y se mantenía quieto y suspiraba de cansancio. Ambos habían llegado al clímax al mismo tiempo, Miroku cayó rendido al lado de Sango que aún tenía la respiración agitada. Ella se acurrucó junto al pecho de el y cerró los ojos serenamente._

_- Miroku... – dijo ella._

_¿Si, pequeña?. – sonrió mientras también cerraba los ojos._

_- Te quiero... – murmuró antes de quedarse dormida._

_El la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo y la besó en el pelo._

_- Yo también te quiero, pequeña... yo también – sonriendo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**Me he quedado en esta vida, solamente para verte,**_

_**Si pudiera yo tocarte... pero no tengo esta suerte,**_

_**Si este va a ser mi destino, que llegue ya la muerte,**_

_**Que es mejor vivir sin verte que vivir para siempre,**_

_**... y no tenerte.**_

FIN 

Que os parece n.n bueno, malo, regular, fantástico, encantador, enternecido, picante, enigmático, fabulosos, ingenioso, con arte xD... etc... Es mi primer fics lemmon que publico y más de Sango y Miroku, espero que les haya gustado este fics ya que me costó casi un día escribirlo n.n sobretodo gracias a mi amiga Karina que me ha aguantado toda la tarde mientras le daba la vara con el fics :P espero sus reviews.

_Se despide ASUMI - CHAN_


End file.
